


An Apple, Some Soap, and A Lil Bit Extra

by Jakathine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>helpiamsherlocked didn't feel good and requested anything from apples, to soap, to porn...so why not all 3?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple, Some Soap, and A Lil Bit Extra

"John!" Sherlock shouted across the flat from his room.

"What??" John replied, a tad annoyed since he was trying to concentrate on typing a new blog entry.

"We need more soap." Sherlock replied, walking out of his room with an empty soap packet in his hand.

John rolled his eyes, "We only bought soap earlier this month."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose, "I had to use them for experiments."

John rolled his eyes again and muttered, "Of course."

With a side glance, Sherlock tossed the empty packet into the bin and stalked off to the kitchen. Probably to do some sort of other experiments, John thought to himself, Now where did he--

"My card is by the chair." Sherlock said as if reading John's thoughts.

John spotted the card and slipped it into his pocket before grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"I'll be back in a bit." John called out. 

No reply but John knew that Sherlock had heard him.

An hour or so later John returned to the flat, which was mysteriously quiet and dark save for the lamp in the kitchen being on. John set down the grocery bags and reached into one to pull out an apple from a bundle he'd bought. Peeking around the corner while nibbling slightly, John saw Sherlock snoozing at his table. John smiled and walked over to Sherlock, sitting next to him and observing his features. Finally, he decided to lean in to kiss Sherlock gently on the lips.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he jolted away slightly, surprise written on his face. John smirked and took a bite out of his apple. Sherlock licked his lips to taste apple on the cusp. John took yet another bite, smirking at Sherlock, who straightened and fixed his shirt.

"Did you get the soap as I requested?" Sherlock said nonchalantly.

"Of course. It's on the couch. " John replied.

Sherlock stood up and went over to the couch to pick up the bag and take out the new packet. Without much of a word he tore the package open and took out a bar, which he brought back to the kitchen to scrape pieces off of. John watched him steadily as he worked, purposely munching and slurping on the apple to see Sherlock's reaction. Just as John was finishing the apple and tossing the core away did Sherlock finally react. He turned to John and shoved his back up against the wall. 

"Bout time you did something." John said dauntingly, a grin flashing upon his face.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he leaned down to kiss and nibble at John's neck while rubbing against the already forming erection in John's trousers. John moaned softly as Sherlock began to rub harder. Sherlock quickly unfastened John’s belt to expose his achingly erect cock.

“Please…” John said sweetly with a slight lilt to his voice, making Sherlock even more aroused at the sound.

Sherlock glanced up then took John’s tip into his mouth and licked and sucked gingerly. John moaned, running his fingers through Sherlock’s wondrously soft black curls as Sherlock began to go further to John’s base, sucking hard and licking fast around John’s shaft. John moaned, loudly this time, and Sherlock grasped John’s other hand in his own as John finally released into Sherlock’s mouth.

“Oh, Sherlock...” John gasped, looking down at Sherlock’s now upturned face.

Sherlock stood up and placed his hands on either side of John’s head. They looked at one another before John glanced down at Sherlock’s bulging crotch area and smiling, knowing what the detective wanted. John leaned forward to unfasten Sherlock’s trousers and take Sherlock’s hard cock into his hand before fisting Sherlock mercilessly. Sherlock groaned, fingers sliding and clenching into a fist against the wall, but remained still. John licked his palm thoroughly before stroking Sherlock even harder and faster. Sherlock started to tremble and with a gasp, came onto part of John’s jacket.

“Sorry.” Sherlock murmured, glancing at the jacket.

John shrugged and licked the come from between his fingers, smiling at Sherlock almost feral-like before stealing a glance over the soap packet.

“Let’s go get ourselves cleaned up.” John stated, walking under Sherlock’s arm to nick one from the packet.

Sherlock smiled, “Yes, let’s.”


End file.
